ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Elie (Rave Master)
Elie whose real name is Resha Valentine, is a fictional character of the Studio Deen anime and manga series, Rave Master. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi in the original Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English dub. Elie Elie is one very lively, bubbly, optimistic girl whose usual outfit is a tight fitting midriff top and a mini skirt. She has a hot temper, as shown when she destroyed a casino for a bet loss. She first met Haru Glory at the casino when she was about to win roulette but Plue jogged the table and moved the ball. She ends up joining them after Haru saves her. When she revealed to Haru that she was actually looking for her memories and is in search of someone who can tell her what her name is, when her birthday is, or who her parents are, Haru promised her that they will find it together. Elie has an undying love for casinos and always drags the group to the casino when there is one. She closely resembles Resha Valentine, the creator of the Rave. Later in the manga, Elie starts to develop romantic feelings for Haru just as Haru does as well. But Elie soon finds out that she needs to leave Haru and her friends too. She gets very depressed but then quickly snaps out of it at the dance contest. Power She has a power called "Etherion". As quoted from Sieg Hart, this power is "used to turn nothing into something, and everything to nothing" However, before Elie got her memories of Resha, she uses dual Tonfa Guns as her weapon and continues to use them even though she remembers how to control Etherion and use it. Elie does not do well in hand to hand combat. In Volume 24 she uses a Time-Space staff she finds to defeat Koala. She does not remember what it is when she's Elie, but she can use it when she's Resha. Character history One year before the start of the series, Elie awoke to discover a scene of devastation in the distance and no memories. Then, she was attacked by a mysterious blue-haired man (who turns out to be Sieg Hart). She however survives his attacks, and eventually named herself by the tattoo that was on her left arm, which reads "Elie" not realizing at the time that she had been reading it upside-down. She thought she had read ELIE when in fact it was 3173. Elie is told by Sieg that her true name is Experiment #3173 ("3173" in block numbers upside-down is "Elie"), and that she was modeled after Resha Valentine, the genius girl who supposedly gave her life using the power of Etherion in her to create the Rave stones. Later, it was revealed that the tattoos in fact represented the map co-ordinates ELIE-3173, which Griffon Kato used to locate Resha's tomb on Symphonia. In Volume 31, it is revealed that Elie actually is Resha. Contrary to history, Resha did not die of Etherion poisoning; instead, her death was staged in order to preserve her power to combat the future coming of Endless 50 years later. This plan was unknown to everyone but the king of Symphonia, Haru's grandfather, who went by the name of Kaim. Elie was in a magic-induced sleep preserving her youth until a year before Rave Master began, waking only when Sieg destroyed the lab. Resha Valentine Resha is a famous dancer from Symphonia. She can use the highest magic-Etherion to create Holy Bring (Rave). The name 'Rave' came from the first and the last letters of the first and last name of Resha Valentine. In the story of Knights of the Blue Sky, Resha died after she finished creating the Holy Bring. But the truth is, she pretended to die and became a girl named 'Elie' after receiving advice from Saga Pendragon. In Hiro Mashima's latest work Fairy Tail, Elie can be seen in chapter 15 Fairies in the Wind, page 6 running away with the crowd with her tonfa-blasters. Also you can see Elie in a bikini with her tonfa blasters on her hip in Fairy tail chapter 102 page 2 at the bottom of the page and it apears to be Julia standing next to her. Category:Rave Master characters Category:Fictional avatars Category:Fictional gamblers Category:2001 comics characters debuts